The Lion's Snake
by darkmorsmordreheart
Summary: D&H. At the All Hallows’ Eve Ball, a lion tangles with a snake . . . and likes it. 7th year.


The Lion's Snake

* * *

**By darkmosmordreheart**

**Summary:** D/H. At the All Hallows' Eve Ball, a lion tangles with a snake . . . and likes it. 7th year.

**Warnings:** Slash, sex, language, disregards HBP & DH . . . uh, whatever else. Not a Halloween story for the kiddies!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of things you recognize, but I love them with all my heart.

* * *

"I cannot believe you're getting me to do this."

"Oh, do shut up, Harry, and turn around. I need to pin this tail on your bum."

And of course, Ronald Weasley walked into the room at this time and upon hearing this line, promptly burst into laughter. However, Harry suspected his best friend would have laughed whether or not he heard his and Hermione's conversation. He had to admit, he must make a funny sight. It wasn't as if his costume was horrible, but seeing as he was standing in his bare feet with only a black leotard on and Hermione trying to pin a tail to his ass, he assumed he must look hilarious.

It was the night of the All Hallows' Eve Ball, so students all over the school of Hogwarts and even some of the youth of Hogsmeade were preparing their costumes for the event. As was tradition for each of the four houses, a seventh year student---who all others felt best represented their house---was elected to go to the ball as their house animal. And, of course, this year's Gryffindor lion was Harry Potter.

Ron walked over to Harry's four-poster and plopped down on it, causing the lion's mane laying across Harry's pillow to jump about a foot into the air. Hermione immediately rushed over to fuss over it, hissing "Careful, Ron!" in the process. Once the mane business was in order, she proceeded to make her way back over to the tall, dark-haired boy with the intent of playing _Pin the T__ail on the Harry_. Ron chuckled as he watched one of his best friends get chased by the other all over the dormitory.

"Oh, 'Mione! I picked up your costume from Hogsmeade," he said, suddenly remembering and reaching into the bag he had carried into the room and pulling out the long, flat white box. Hermoine dropped the tail where she was standing, which happened to be facing a corner Harry was cowering in, and squealed at the top of her lungs. Both boys covered their ears as the brown sugar-haired girl screamed out her joy and leaped at Ron for her costume.

"What are you going as?" Harry asked, picking up his tail and walking to his best friends. He already knew what Ron was planning to be; a dementor. With Ron's height, the realistic robe, and the correct make-up, Harry was pretty sure his red-haired friend was going to scare the shit out of him. However, Hermione was acting like such a . . . a _girl_ and refused to tell either boy what she was planning to be.

"You'll see," she said intriguingly, walking to the door and disappearing with her box.

Ron shook his head and looked back to his friend, whom of which was fidgeting with the front of his leotard. "Bloke, put some clothes on."

"Shut up, Hermione said I have to wear the damn thing so I can wear the costume Lavender designed," Harry said, adjusting the fabric between his legs.

"Ugh! Don't wanna see that!" Ron protested, standing and walking to his bed to get his costume. "Guess who's going to be the Hufflepuff's badger."

"Who?"

"Susan Bones. She's so fucking hot."

"Yeah, but how hot can a badger be?" Harry snorted, grabbing the vest he was to wear over his leotard.

"Super fucking hot if it's Susan Bones," Ron reasoned easily.

"So who's Ravenclaw?"

"Padma Patil." The tone of Ron's voice was one of pure lust.

"Sexy," Harry agreed. "And Slytherin?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Well, I hope he looks kind of like Voldemort so I have an excuse to jinx him."

Ron laughed out loud as Harry walked to the nearest mirror and began to inspect his glasses. "So how are you going to be a lion with glasses?"

"Hermione knows a spell that will give me cat's eye vision. She kept commenting on how nice my eyes will make the spell look." Harry took off his glasses and lifted his wand t his eyes. "_Felinio Optus_."

His eyes instantly changed, the vision was clearer and way better than any human's he suspected. They even looked different; the pupil was thinner but elongated into a thin black stripe and his irises seemed to _glow_ green, greener than they've ever been before.

"You look eerie with green cat eyes."

Harry smiled and walked over his bed to grab his boots. "That's the whole point, bloke. It's Halloween."

* * *

Instead of the usual black and orange pumpkin theme the Great Hall was usually decorated in for the holiday, the hall was filled with smoke and shadows. Smoky vines hung from the walls and the enchanted ceiling was an eerie sight; a grey, but starlit sky with a large full moon that almost seemed to be watching the festivities below it. When stepping into the hall, one could barely see five feet ahead of themselves, so surprises were constantly stepping out of the shadows to scare unsuspecting guests.

Howls and screams could be heard through the clouds of smoke, fog, and shadows along with laughter and conversation until a single spotlight came on and pointed to the headmaster.

Dumbledore stood, tall and straight, in robes that seemed to be made of what was filling the hall, smoke and shadows. He lifted his hands in greeting as the students applauded him and when he lowered them the hall fell deathly silent.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts All Hallows' Eve Ball. Tonight is a night of mystery as much as it is a night of frivolity. Please, prowl the grounds with safety, for you know not what will step out of the shadows . . . Enjoy the night, but first, make room to greet our House Elite."

As the crowd of students, teachers, and guests made room on the dance floor for the entrance of the House Elite, all lights shut off, even the moon and stars of the ceiling dimmed, and screams were once again in the air. Suddenly all was quiet and a hazy golden light seemed to be glowing in the center of the room. All watched as the light grew bigger and brighter until finally it took human form and a curvy girl with black badger ears on her head and a long swishing tail stood, smiling at the crowd around her.

"Hufflepuff Elite, Susan Bones!" a loud voice seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere announced and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

Then once again, all was quiet and dark. The crowd held its breath for the next of the Elite to arrive.

A loud piercing eagle cry shook the crowd to its core; more than half jumped in fright as a large creature swooped down from the ceiling and landed in the center of the hall. All eyes were on the girl as she lifted her cape of bronze feathers and held it out as if they were her wings.

"Ravenclaw Elite, Padma Patil!" Once again, the crowd cheered, but soon grew quiet again as all grew dark once more.

Screams rolled like a wave through the hall when all noticed what seemed to be a giant, glowing silver snake sliding towards the center of the room. The snake was bright and translucent as if made from glass or water and when it coiled onto the dance floor and opened its mouth wide to reveal long, clear fangs, it suddenly burst into smoke and when the smoke finally dispersed, a lone figure stood in wake of the snake.

He was tall and dressed in a silver snakeskin tuxedo jacket that fit _him_ like a second skin and had only one tail that trailed onto the floor at least two feet behind him. His silver-blond hair hung over his face like a curtain until he flipped it back and caused the crowd to gasp at the silver snake-eyes and long thin fangs he unveiled. He hissed menacingly and smirked until he was announced.

"Slytherin Elite, Draco Malfoy!" The crowd went wild, even more so than for the first two combined and with one last smirk from the snake in the center of the room, the lights went out.

A low growl was heard through the room. It echoed through the hall and the lights began to flash on and off frantically. The growl grew louder and louder, until the doors of the Great Hall slammed open, emitting a cold, wild wind that caused the people of the crowd to hang on to one another in panic. The doors slammed shut and left the crowd in pitch black darkness. Suddenly, bright, glowing green eyes could be seen watching all in the center of the room and it was announced.

"Gryffindor Elite, Harry Potter!"

The lights flashed back on and all watched as the lion flipped back the two feet of golden brown hair his mane sported and opened his fanged mouth to let out an ear-splitting roar. The crowd just about lost their minds at this show and clapped and cheered until the lights went out again and shadows filled the room.

* * *

"One more picture, you four, and we're done."

The House Elite smiled at the camera gratefully and with a flash and a poof of purple smoke, they were free to go.

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to the others and walked back into the hall where he was immediately ambushed by dementor Ron. Ron was quite frightening, his face was made up to look quite hollowed and worn, but since real dementors had no eyes, he had enchanted his normally blue ones, completely black. His lips and teeth were painted black and were made up well enough so that his mouth looked like the gaping hole the evil creatures used to feed on the souls of both the guilty and the innocent. And to finish off the costume, his robe was long and ragged, covering up his bright hair with its large hood that hid most of Ron's face anyway.

"Holy shit, Ron!" Harry screamed out as his tall friend seemed to sweep down on him.

"Sorry, mate," the dementor said, trying to smile sheepishly through his make-up and failing miserably. "I just wanted to congratulate you on the great entrance."

"Thanks, mate," Harry laughed, patting his glove-clad hand on his friend's shoulder, careful not to poke him with the claws at the end of each finger.

"So are you all done taking pictures for _the Prophet_?"

"Yeah, just finished up."

"Great! You just _have_ to see Hermione!" The dementor grabbed Harry's nearest limb and yanked him to the left of the hall, Ron's torn black robes billowing out behind him. When they finally reached Hermione, Harry knew why Ron was in such a rush to get back to her.

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes it is."

Harry's mouth fell open as she looked at his friend. She was dressed entirely in black, her dress formfitting and long, with a split all the way up to her thigh on one side. Even her hair was black and, though it was twisted up into a French bun, the hair that spilled free trailed all the way to her waist. Her skin was way paler than before, almost sickly so, and when she smiled, sharp fangs glinted up at him.

"Wow."

"You like?" she asked unnecessarily, spinning around in a circle.

"I love," Ron answered, goggling at the breasts her dress barely contained. "You should dress like this every day."

She giggled and pulled Ron close for a hug and soon, the pair began to dance; the dementor and his vampire queen. Harry shook his head at how the couple had forgotten about him, but smiled nonetheless and began to walk through the hall. He stopped many times to talk to his fellow students and many admirers.

"You were great, Harry!" Mermaid Luna beamed at him.

"Good job, bloke!" Werewolf Seamus laughed, clapping him hard on the back.

"You were the best!" Genie Ginny told him.

"You look so fucking hot." Okay, so he didn't know who that was, but the deep voice was eerily familiar and it caused him to harden---which was potentially embarrassing in a skin tight leotard if he wasn't walking around in the dark---so he decided to investigate. The voice came from behind him, but when he turned, he could see no one. However, he felt eyes watching him, felt someone following him, and this was both scary and erotic all at once. He was pretty sure the person watching was male, no female's voice could possibly go so deep and dark and sexy . . .

Though he had been walking in the Great Hall and didn't think he had been through any doorways, Harry felt as if he was outside. As he moved forward through the fog before him, he saw that he was in a room filled with thin white veils that hung from the ceiling and fluttered as smoke blew past them. His body was on edge, fully aware of everything around him, and poised for attack if something unexpected would jump out.

"Hmm, little lion. Just like you to walk around, ready for an ambush."

Harry turned quickly and jumped back when he saw the man pale snake-eyes so close to him. How had Malfoy gotten so close without him noticing? The blonde smiled, flashing long fangs at him as if reading his thoughts and stepped closer.

"Wanna touch my snake, Potter?"

If anything, that line alone got Harry even harder, but he shook his head. "What the fuck is up with you, Malfoy?"

"Didn't I tell you how fucking hot you looked?" the snake reminded the lion. "Clearly, I want you to fuck me."

Harry tried hard to suppress the shudder that rolled through his body at those words, but Malfoy saw it anyway. He smiled again, and began to unbutton his jacket. Like Harry, he wore a black leotard that let his arousal be no secret, but instead, cradled it enticingly. Harry unconsciously licked his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to touch my snake?"

The lion lifted his green eyes from his enemy's crotch and scowled fiercely. "I don't want to fuck you, Malfoy."

"Your erection says otherwise, Potter."

"Fuck you."

"Please," the Slytherin laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to walk past his rival, but Draco's arm shot out and pulled the other boy flush against his body. Harry moaned loudly, even before the slightly taller boy took his mouth, but he growled deep in his throat as his tongue tangled with another.

Draco trailed his silver snakeskin gloves through Harry's golden mane before lifting it off the boy's shoulders and over his head. Harry own hands were inside Draco's jacket, his claws scratching the blonde's sides and teasing moans from Draco's own lips. He was careful not to let his enchanted fangs hurt the other as he nibbled Draco's lips, dipping his tongue in occasionally. The blonde moaned loudly and pushed Harry back suddenly.

The lion watched as the snake shed his skin; first his jacket, then impatiently kicking away his snakeskin boots, and finally struggling to gain freedom from his leotard.

"Damned bloody thing!" Draco cursed as he fumbled with it. Harry laughed and began to undress, himself. The fur-covered golden, brown vest he wore was dropped to the ground with the snake's things and his own mane and soon his furry, knee high boots joined the pile. He walked over to the other boy and slowly kissed his neck to calm him. The blonde immediately stopped his fight with his clothing and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I swear, leotards were invented by the Devil to stop me from having sex."

Harry laughed and rubbed himself against his rival. A rush of pleasure shot directly to his groin as he heard Draco' answering moans. The two boys lowered one another to the floor carefully, mouths and hands and flesh searching for, finding, and touching. Draco found himself on his back, his lion leaning over him, licking a path from his ear to his mouth.

"Oh God, Potter! Will you just touch my goddamn snake?!"

Harry made a show of peeling of his gloves and running his hands down Draco's silkily clad body, stopping on his lower stomach. "Let's get you out of this leotard, shall we?"

Draco began to yank at the fabric keeping him from his lion, just as Harry was tearing into his. Soon, both boys were lying naked on a pile of torn silk, groping and touching and kissing, careful to avoid one another's fangs.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me," Draco groaned over and over under the assault of Harry's mouth. His body shook and shivered when the dark-haired boy finally gave into his suggestion and touched him, his large hands tracing up and down Draco's erection carefully, and then becoming rougher, his hand gripping tighter. "Yes . . . God yes."

Without stopping the stroke of his hand, Harry reached over to his boot to get the wand he hid there earlier in the evening. "Bend your legs." Draco complied and whimpered as his lover's thumb began to caress the head, swiping pearly liquid around faster and faster. He heard the green-eyed wizard mutter a spell under his breath and was suddenly filled with warm slickness that seeped deeper and deeper into him. "Mmm . . . Draco."

"Yes," the blonde screamed out as Harry entered him slowly. His back arched and his hands flailed frantically around, searching for something to hold on to. Green eyes looked into silver as Harry grabbed his wrists and began to pump into him deeply. "Oooohhhh, yes!"

"So tight . . . so fucking tight . . . mmm . . . Arch your . . . yes, like that Draco . . ."

"Faster . . . faster . . . More! More! Harder! . . . Yes . . . Oh, shit yes!"

Harry lifted the blonde into his lap and together they helped balance Draco's body enough so that he could thrust and bounce on Harry's dick until his heart's content. Harry winced as Draco's nails dug into his neck enough to break the skin, but he refused to stop, despite the stinging burn.

"Yes . . . Yes . . . Yes . . . Harry! Oh God! . . . Almost . . . Yes . . . YES! FUCK YES!"

Harry groaned as he felt sticky warmth hit his stomach and Draco tighten around him. The Slytherin's body spasm and clinched so much so that Harry was on the brink. "A little more," he groaned over and over again. Though h had just finished his orgasm, the other boy's creepy snake-eyes flew open and locked onto Harry's as he began to move his body faster and faster o top of the Gryffindor.

Finally, when Harry thought he had had all that he could take, white light burst from behind his eyes, blinding him as he rode that wonderful wave of pleasure. Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten until they hurt then gradually went loose as if he was made from liquid. He fell back, bringing the blonde crashing down with him, and tried hard to catch his breath. Draco kissed his shoulders softly and he wanted to cuddle back, but his bones had turned to gelatin and his body refused to move.

"Mmm . . . thank you."

Harry barely managed to lift his head to look down at his enemy, his rival, his lover. "For what?"

"For touching my snake."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I _love_ Halloween. Please review. Thanks! _**-DMH**_


End file.
